


Connection

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: He mentioned his brother a lot. "Mufasa," he said, the name a hissing rise and fall that sent shivers through Shenzi.





	Connection

He mentioned his brother a lot. "Mufasa," he said, the name a hissing rise and fall that sent shivers through Shenzi. As Taka talked on about some leonine slight, Shenzi reflected. The hyena clan's territory was near his father's kingdom, a short journey that Taka mysteriously kept making.

She felt ... not maternal. She was already convinced that pups wouldn't be worth the tearing pain and extended trouble the older females in her clan described. Nor would she take in a lion cub if she did want young. Yet she felt an increasing connection, one she did not try to define.


End file.
